Seductive Nightmare
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Masamune is having a horrible nightmare wherein his best friend, Gingka. Is giving him a hard time. Will he be able to get over it? Or Gingka will admit his feelings first? Rated T. Part 1 of 4 Galaxy Nova.


Ciaoosu fellow Fanfic reader! :D

Well, This is my first time writing a Metal Fight Beyblade series, I said Hey, why not give it a try. I epecially dedicate this to all Gingka x Masamune fans! I like this pairing, epecially when there arguring! :D. I was inspired by a doujinshi drawing in pixiv. net and forgive me for wrong grammar and spellin okay?

Anyways, I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade! ;D

* * *

Title: Seductive Nightmare

Summary: Masamune is having a horrible nightmare wherein his best friend, Gingka. Is giving him a hard time. Will he be able to get over it? Or Gingka will admit his feelings first?

Rating: T – M.

It was 1:00 in the morning, the evening was covered in dark skies, the moonlight stretches to the window, the silver fingers reaching to the peak of the room, wherein Gingka and Masamune where snoozing in the room. The two beyblade players were sleeping in their separate beds.

Team Gan Gan Galaxy is in Japan for a week in preparations for their battle with Team Wild fang at the end of the week, the team decides to crash on Madoka's place. Since Masamune grew up in America, he didn't get a chance to learn much about Japan, So Gingka and Madoka decided to show him around.

Gingka was fast asleep while Masamune was moving in his sleep; his sheets were thrown all over his bed. He tossed and turns as his cold sweat slowly rolls down in his cheek.

"No…Please…" Masamune began to moan in his sleep as his hands began to clench in his pillow. "Don't…I don't' want it. Ahhh..." His face began to heat up.

* * *

_Masamune's Dream:_

_He was in a black abyss with a beyblade arena wherein his bey, Striker. Was defeated in a battle, A familiar silhouette caught his bey with his right hand then approaches to Masamune who is crouching in the ground in defeat. The shadow covers Masamune that raised his face as he looks at the stranger's face; however his face was covered in darkness so he couldn't get a good look on the stranger's face._

"_Looks like I won…" The stranger said as he began to wear a sinister smirk on his face. "Remember our little bet?"_

"_Please…" Masamune pleaded as he began to stand up, recovering from the blow. "Isn't there another way, we can settle this without…" The Striker user paused as his face began to heat up. "Stripping?"_

_The stranger began to smirk then turned into a sinister laugh that made Masamune, uncomfortable. "It would be much better if I did it now, After all…" The figure tackled Masamune and pinned him in the ground. "You're tired, so it will be much easier for me." The figure leaned closer to Masamune's face then licked his face._

_Masamune's face began to heat up like a thermometer increasing then exploded due to too much heat. He shoves the stranger with his hands. "Ge-Get Away from me your PERV-" Masamune was caught off when the figure gave him a kissed him directly in his lips. His eyes blinked twice as his mind needs to act quickly before it's too late. After a few seconds, He feels…relaxed as his eye lids slowly closes as he feels very relaxed now, He feels his spine is sending him a huge spark straight down to his groin, when the figure pulled away from Masamune, he silently slurp his saliva dangling from his mouth then wiped the excess saliva with his arm._

"_It seems I turned you on, right?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_I'll start the main event now." The figure announced with a sinister tone as he reaches his neck and slowly unfolds his scarf around his neck, which made Masamune heat up, then the figure leans down to Masamune's short then slowly lowers the zipper on his shorts._

"_AHH!" The Striker user began to agitate to prevent the figure from exposing his boxers._

_However, the figure began to lose patience, He leaned closer to Masamune's neck and rips the green jacket that exposes his red t-shirt, and He inhaled the sweaty aroma that made Masamune shudder in embarrassment._

"_It's time for you to be disciplined." The figure raised his mouth high on the air then bites Masamune's neck then._

_End of dream…_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Masamune screams at the top of his lungs that made Gingka woke up from his sleep.

"Who, what, where, why not, how? What's going on?" Gingka woke up as he saw Masamune breathing deeply while holding his neck on his right side.

The doors burst open. "What's going on I heard someone screamed?" Madoka asked while Yu entered while rubbing his eyes.

"Would you two keep it down, I'm trying to get some sleep." Yu sheepishly said as he continues rubbing his eyes. The he saw Masamune breathing.

Madoka approaches Masamune at the side of his bed. "Are you okay, Masamune?"

Gingka throw his sheets from his bed as he approaches Masamune then "hey Masamune is something wrong?" Gingka attempts to put his palm on his shoulder.

Masamune responded. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" He said while accusingly points at Gingka.

The Pegasus user was confused, apparently he was clueless then he looks at Masamune with a questionable face. "Me?" Gingka asked as he points himself.

"Yes you!" Masamune blushed harder as he feels his crotch getting harder and harder by the minute as he didn't notice he had an erection, while his mind was imagining the dream he had last night. He angrily shook his head attempting erase the horrible nightmare.

"Just Stay Away From Me, Gingka Hagane!" He dashed to the bathroom and angrily slams the door. Leaving the gang in the bedroom dumbfounded.

Gingka blinked his eyes and looks at Madoka. "Hey Madoka, Is Masamune okay?"

"Beets me, Gingka." Madoka raised her shoulders, meaning she doesn't know.

"I don't get it, this never happen before?"

"Hey Gingi." Yu steps in to the conversation.

"Hm?"

"Let me try talking to Masamune, I bet I can get something." Yu decided to help Masamune with his problem, whatever his problem is.

"I don't know, Yu." Gingka began to be doubtful. "You and Masamune never really are close."

"Trust me on this Gingi, I have a plan." Yu smirks as his eye sparkle, meaning he has a plan.

*Later this afternoon*

Yu was walking over the bridge with his arms crossed on his head, looking for Masamune. He gives off a sighed and looks at the sky 'I wonder why Masamune hate Gingka all of a sudden?'

"Let it Rip!"

Yu's thought were interrupted then he saw Masamune training with his bey, Striker. His bey hit the target precisely then lands on the water while it's spinning to avoid the hater getting into the bey.

"Hey! Masamune!" Yu shouted to get Masamune's attention.

"Yu?" He was dumbfounded for a second, wondering why is he doing here.

*5 minutes later*

Yu and Masamune were walking in the mall while eating vanilla soft serve ice cream, Masamune was barely touching his, while Yu is licking away. He feels a bit strange since He beat Yu during the picking of the representatives for Japan. Usually Yu would be upset, but he let it slide and congratulate him instead, thus starting a great friendship. But he wasn't used to the nicknames. But Yu notice Masamune's unusual silence.

"What's wrong, Masamoo-moo?" Yu asked as his tongue was still licking his ice cream.

The Striker user broke when he heard 'Masamoo-moo' "What was that?" Masamune yelled that caught the entire customer's attention. He didn't realize he yelled Yu, It's like a parent scolding 10 year old child. Yu was about to cry.

The woman was whispering to her friend about Masamune's mean behavior over the kid, Masamune gulped nervously when he looked at the woman. "Now, Now… don't cry" Masamune tried to calm Yu down, but Yu looks like his about to cry. "How about this, I'll treat you a triple chocolate ripple later, what'd you says?"

"Haha, okay!" Yu immediately recovered then continues licking our ice cream and keeps on walking.

Masamune sweat dropped for Yu's sudden mood change.

After a while, Yu and Masamune where at the food court, while Masamune is out ordering, Yu is thinking of a plan.

'So, What to do, what to do. I need to think of a way to ask without him noticing. Oh well, might as well ask anyway.'

Masamune arrived with tray with hamburger and fries with a small soda for two of them. The Libra user just pretend to be asleep he placed his arms in the table like a pillow and laid his hand in his arms then closed his eyes.

"Here you go." Masamune gave Yu's burgers, fries and soda. He was about to chow down, Yu lifted his head then.

"Hey Masamoo-moo. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure and can you think another nickname instead?"

"Why?" Yu narrowed his eyes

"I feel like a cow dude."

"Okay…Mr. Buttinski."

"No! I want you to call me Masamune, #1 blader thank you."

"Masamoo-moo it is!" Yu immediately shook his head trying to return the topic at hand. "What's between you and Gingi?"

Masamune seize his rage. "What?"

"You know want I mean!" Yu patience is getting thin. "What's up with you yelling at Gingi and calling him a pervert?"

Masamune was speechless yet at the same time blushing; Yu was asking what happened to his dream, wherein Gingka was seducing him. He didn't want to tell about sexuality due to his young age and he doesn't want his early friendship with Yu to end.

Masamune took a deep breath and said. "Okay you wanna know?" Yu nodded.

"But don't tell Gingka about this okay?"

Yu put his hand on his chest and raised his left arm "You have my word."

Masamune leaned to Yu's ear and whispered what's going on. Yu sitting there, arms folded, nodding his head slowly. Them, his eyes grew as wide as saucers. As Masamune moved away, his mouth started opening and closing soundlessly. Masamune leaned away from Yu with his eyebrows twitching.

"Now do you get the picture?"

"Dude." Yu put his palm on the striker user. "THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

*6:00 PM in the evening*

"What!" Gingka was disbelief when Yu reported back to Gingka. "Masamune thinks I'm seducing him?"

Yu and Gingka were alone in the bedroom. The good thing Madoka, Masamune and Tsubasa aren't home yet.

"Yeah, That's because he has hidden feelings for you. But he has, well I don't know." Yu shivered in fear he doesn't want to bring it in again. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Gingka put his palm on the child's shoulder. "It's okay, Yu." Gingka reassures him. "Let me handle this." Gingka stood up and left the room leaving Yu and the eerily silence.

Yu pouted as he put his arms behind his head. "Sometimes, Gingi can be so weird." Yu commented.

*9:00pm at Masamune's room*

Masamune put on his white t-shirt getting ready for bed, Then he heard the knock of the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing Gingka. Masamune look at Gingka then He was filled with terror and fear as the horrible nightmare slowly rewinding his head. HE retreated to the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, GINGKA!" Masamune points at Gingka with fear.

"Calm down, Masamune." The Pegasus user calmly said. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"NO WAY DUDE! YOU MIGHT SUCK MY BLOOD AGAIN!"

Gingka's patience was wearing thin. "That's it Masamune! Either we can settle this maturely or I'll force you to do it!"

Gingka tackled Masamune to the bed then they started to wrestle on the bed, a noisy creek slowly echoes to the bed room as two bladers began to roll all over the room.

"Calm down, Masamune! I just want to talk to you!"

"Talk to me? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"That's it! You ask for it!"

Gingka carried Masamune to the bed, The Striker user began to agitate trying to put him down but It didn't work. He threw him to the bed, pinned him to the bed and he leaned closer to Masamune's face then put his lips over to his. Masamune's eyes were wide shot open seeing Gingka kissing him. His tongue lick his lips then he slowly being relax and then slowly closing his eyes. Gingka notice Masamune silence acceptance he decides to make it more…sweet.

He trusts his tongue at Masamune's mouth, sending a pulse through his spine to his groin. Unintentionally, Masamune put his arms over Gingka's neck.

After a minute, Gingka pulls away from Masamune. Making him gasps for air, and then his mind quickly reacted realizing what he did for the past 1 minute and 20 seconds.

"WHAT. !" Masamune shoves Gingka away from him as he covers his lips embarrassingly.

Gingka leans to Masamune's ear and nibbles on the ear lobe that made Masamune shivered. "Well, .?" He seductively whispered then licks on his ear.

Masamune immediately took a step back trying to give distance away from Gingka. "I'LL DEFINITELY COMMIT SUICIDE, IF YOU COME CLOSER!" Masamune hugs his body for protection as he yelled to Gingka as a threat.

The Pegasus user blinked in anticipation as he smirks devilishly. "Hehe, you definitely excite me Masamune."

Masamune looked at Gingka and then he was showered in fear as Gingka slowly strips his orange T-shirt and his red Pegasus headband. "You're in denial will be your biggest mistake." He continued as he removes his long white scarf. "Prepare yourself Masamune Kadoya. I will not stop until you said you love me." Gingka threatened Masamune with eyes filled with Lust. Masamune unfortunately petrified in fear as he prepares for the most seductive nightmare of his life.

"Oh,shit!" Masamune said sa he prepares for a nightmare of the lifetime.

* * *

**Yu:** Hey Masamoo-moo, Did you cry when Gingi?

**Masamune:** *Blush* Of Course not! Crying is not my thing!

**Yu: ** *Narrowed his eyes* Really?

Please R&R :D


End file.
